staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Gotowanie na ekranie (1) 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie (2) 11.05 Kwadrans na kawę 11.20 Muzyka na instrumenty 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła: Uprawa ziół oraz zioła polecane w ogródku 12.50 "Planeta Ziemia" - film dok. prod. USA 13.20 Fizyka: Kwanty promieniowania 13.50 Pierwsze loty 14.00 Chemia: Tworzywa sztuczne 14.35 Tele-komputer 14.55 Przygody kapitana Remo 15.10 Sezam - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.25 "Świat chemii" (26): Przyszłość chemii - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 16.05 Wideoszkoła 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik Tak oraz film z serii: Denis - zawadiaka" (9) 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (36) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Serial animowany 18.00 "Defilada" - film dok. 19.00 Test - magazyn konsumenta 19.15 Dobranoc: "Mały pingwin Pik-Pok" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Studio Publicystyki: Zapis 22.15 Rokendroler - magazyn polskiej muzyki rockowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Siódemka w Jedynce: "Oblicza wiary - Rance" film dok. prod. francuskiej 23.55 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 0.20 Poezja na dobranoc 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Diplodorianie" (1): "Diplodorianie przybywają - serial animowany prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Programy lokalne 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język francuski (22) 10.45 Teleklinika Doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 11.20 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Diplodorianie" (1): "Diaplodorianie przybywają (powt.) 16.15 Sport 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Okruchy rzeczywistości 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.40 Moja modlitwa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pod wspólnym dachem" (39): "Moja siostra Anna"- serial prod. francuskiej 18.55 Europuzzle 19.00 "Pokolenia" 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19.30 Język angielski (27) 20.00 Wielki sport - magazyn wydarzeń sportowych 20.30 Nowa premiera Teatru Ekspresja - program Beaty Dunajewskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Czas miłości" - film fab. prod. USA 23.15 "Być wśród ludzi" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Zakończenie programu TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - VideoofErta 18.30 Konkurs z nagrodami 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Królowa Bona - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Czterdziestolatek - odcinek serialu TP 20.40 Reklamy 20.45 Studio TV Lublin 20.55 PANORAMA ARD/WDR 09.00 heute 09.03 Der Denver-Clan 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 heute 10.03 Auslandsjournal 10.45 ZDF-info Gesundheit 11.00 heute 11.03 Nur keine Hemmungen 11.50 Karl May 12.40 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 heute 13.05 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschafts-Telegramm 13.58 Programmvorschau 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 Zapp Zarapp 14.30 Wie Hund und Katze 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Telewischen 15.30 Familienkram 16.00 Tagesschau 16.03 Talk Täglich 16.30 Vale Tudo - Um jeden Preis (80) 17.00 Punkt 5 - Länderreport 17.15 Tagesschau 17.25 WWF-Studio 17.35 Jolly Joker 18.30 Nachrichten 18.45 Der Fahnder 19.45 WWF-Studio 19.58 Fußball live 21.54 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.55 Ein Mensch ein Wort 22.00 Die Rumpelkammer 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Boulevard Bio 00.00 Magnum 00.45 Tagesschau 00.50 Z.E.N. ZDF 09.00 heute 09.03 Der Denver-Clan 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 heute 10.03 Auslandsjournal 10.45 ZDF-info Gesundheit 11.00 heute 11.03 Nur keine Hemmungen 11.50 Karl May 12.40 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 heute 13.05 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Operation Mozart (8) 14.10 David tätet Goliath 14.40 Ganz persönlich 15.10 Wiedersehen macht Freude 16.00 heute 16.03 Ein Kind mit Namen Jesus (1) 16.55 Logo 17.00 heute 17.10 Sport heute 17.15 Länderjournal 17.45 Forsthaus Falkenau 18.50 ZDF - Ihr Programm 19.00 heute 19.20 Der Querkopf von Kirchbrunn 20.20 Studio 1 20.50 Lilli Lottofee 21.45 heute journal 22.15 aspekte 23.00 Der Planet der Kinder 00.00 Zeugen des Jahrhunderts 01.00 heute West 3 11.40 Videotext 11.48 Programmvorschau 11.50 Das Recht zu lieben 12.15 Panorama 13.00 Wieviel Dollar kostet ein Mensch? 13.45 Kai Life 14.15 West 3 aktuell 14.20 FensterPlatz 15.25 Landesspiegel 15.55 Sport im Westen aktuell 16.00 West 3 aktuell 16.05 Omaruru 16.30 Familienszenen 17.00 Family Album 17.30 Telekolleg 18.00 Aktuelle Minute 18.01 Hallo Spencer 18.30 Besuch aus Liliput (10) 18.57 Programmvorschau 19.00 Aktuelle Stunde 20.00 International 20.15 Dienstagsreportage 20.45 Känguru (5) 21.27 West 3 aktuell 21.45 plus 3 22.15 Westpol 22.45 Landesspiegel 23.15 Tatort Europa 00.00 Nachrichten Nord 3 09.00 Bildung in N3 10.30 Abendschau 11.00 Regionalmagazine 13.30 Programmvorschau Nordtext 15.45 Panorama 16.30 Bildung in N3 17.45 Arbeitsmarkt 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 N3 - Halb Sieben 19.00 Unser Sandmännchen 19.07 Sport 3 aktuell 19.15 DAS! - Das Abendstudio 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Spiele des Lebens 21.00 N3 - aktuell 22.00 Die dunkle Seite des Bösen - Poltergeist III 23.35 Buck Rogers 23.55 Nachrichten Südwest 3 08.15 Gymnastik 08.30 Telekolleg 09.30 Non-Stop-Fernsehen 14.00 Schulfernsehen 14.30 Telekolleg 15.00 Hallo, wie geht's? 15.15 Schrott und Korn 16.00 Macher 16.30 Solo für 12 17.00 Telekolleg 17.30 Sesamstraße 17.59 Abenteuer Überleben 18.26 Sandmännchen 18.30 Für Baden-Württemberg: Abendschau 18.30 Für Rheinland-Pfalz: Südwest-Journal 18.30 Für das Saarland: Saar 3-Abenteuer 19.00 Hallo, wie geht's? 19.30 Schlaglicht 20.00 Lindenstraße 20.30 Für Baden-Württemberg: Bizz - Kultur 20.30 Für Rheinland-Pfalz: Landesspiegel 20.30 Für das Saarland: Saar-Report 21.00 Regionalnachrichten 21.15 MuM 22.00 Pläsier 23.35 François Cuvilliés 00.20 Aktuell 00.25 Non-Stop-Fernsehen Hessen 3 17.30 Hessentext für alle 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Italien 19.00 Landpartie nach Braunfels 19.20 Hessenschau 19.55 3 aktuell 20.00 Willkommene Gelegenheit 21.25 Verkehrstips 21.30 3 aktuell 21.45 Dienstag 22.30 Unter Kollegen 23.20 Swing-Raritäten 23.50 Das Letzte MDR 13.25 MDR regional 14.55 König, Bauherr und Philosoph 15.40 Fremde Heimat (2) 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Sinhá Moça - Die Tochter des Sklavenhalters 17.30 Hallo Spencer 18.00 baff 18.30 Telethek 18.50 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 MDR regional 19.30 MDR Aktuell 19.50 Mach dich ran 20.00 Programm ihrer Wahl 21.30 Windrose 22.00 MDR Aktuell 22.15 Erfurter Gespräch 23.00 Zwischentäne Bayern 3 09.00 Computerpraxis leicht gemacht 09.30 Bayerntext 13.05 Nanon 14.25 Das Recht zu lieben 14.55 König, Bauherr und Philosoph 15.40 Fremde Heimat 16.30 Die 10 Gebote 17.00 Rundschau-Clip 17.05 Ping Pong 18.00 Rundschau-Clip 18.05 Bayern live 18.42 Abend-Vorstellung 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Der direkte Draht 19.45 Heinz Erhardt Festival 20.15 Die Sprechstunde 21.00 Rundschau-Magazin 21.20 Leo und Charlotte 22.05 Brisant 22.35 Rundschau-Clip 22.40 Die verliebte Firma 23.40 Nachrichten 23.45 Sendeschluß 05.00 Bayerntext RTL Plus 06.00 Guten Morgen Deutschland 09.00 Jung und Leidenschaftlich - Wie das Leben so spielt 09.50 Reich und schön 10.15 Dr. med. Marcus Welby 11.05 Lieber Onkel Bill 11.30 Tic Tac Toe 12.00 Familienduell 12.30 Zwölfdreißig 12.50 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 13.15 California Clan 14.05 Die Springfield Story 14.50 Der Chef 15.45 CHiPs 16.40 Riskant! 17.10 Der Preis ist heiß 17.45 Glück am Drücker 18.00 Elf 99 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Knight Rider 20.15 Columbo 21.40 Explosiv - Der heiße Stuhl 22.55 Fernsehfieber 23.50 RTL aktuell 00.00 Airwolf 00.55 Kampf gegen die Mafia 01.45 The Twilight Zone - Unbekannte Dimensionen 02.10 Exekution 03.50 Helden aus der Hälle 05.05 After Hours Sat 1 06.00 Guten Morgen mit Sat.1 08.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 09.00 SAT.1 News 09.05 Die Reifeprüfung 10.50 Dr. Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii 11.45 Glücksrad 12.25 Kino News 12.35 Tip des Tages 12.45 Tele-Börse 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 15.00 SAT.1 News 15.05 Falcon Crest 16.00 Die Schöne und das Biest 17.00 SAT.1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! 17.45 Regional-Report 18.15 Bingo 18.45 SAT.1 News 19.20 Glücksrad 20.05 Wetter 20.15 Die goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik 21.15 08/15 II. Teil 23.00 Fünf vor zwölf 23.30 SAT.1 News 23.40 Auf der Flucht 00.35 Die Schöne und das Biest 01.30 Vorschau 05.30 Regional-Report Pro 7 06.30 Berrengers 07.10 Trick 7 08.45 Catweazle 09.15 Agentin mit Herz 10.10 Planet der Giganten 11.15 Zustände wie im Paradies 12.50 Dan Oakland F.B.I. 13.45 Ufos zerstören die Erde 15.05 Air Force 16.05 Trio mit vier Fäusten 17.00 Trick 7 19.00 Police Affair 20.00 Nachrichten 20.15 Jack, der Aufreißer 22.00 Lass mich mal ran! Als Junge ist sie Spitze 23.45 Starsky & Hutch 00.55 Der Marathon-Mann 02.55 Nachrichten 03.05 Twilight Zone - Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten 03.35 Simon Templar 04.20 Nachrichten 04.30 Sendeschluß 05.25 Jane und Kathleen - Schicksalswege zweier Freundinnen Tele 5 06.05 Love Boat 06.50 Bim Bam Bino 09.30 Live am Morgen 10.35 Ruck Zuck 11.05 Hopp oder Top 11.35 Love Boat 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland 13.00 Murphys Gesetz 13.50 Bim Bam Bino 14.00 Flash Gordon 14.20 Popeye 14.45 Bim Bam Bino 14.55 Die Raccoons 15.25 Bravestarr 16.00 Defenders - Die Retter der Erde 16.20 Die Schlümpfe 16.40 Mein Teddy Monster 17.15 Bim Bam Bino 17.20 Die Schlümpfe 17.40 Popeye 17.50 Murphys Gesetz 18.45 Ruck Zuck 19.15 Fazit 19.35 Hopp oder Top 20.15 Polizeirevier Hill Street 21.10 Ring Frei! Extra 23.40 Stahlnetz 00.35 Auf eigene Faust 01.20 Worldnews Tonight 01.50 Ruck Zuck '90 02.20 Stahlnetz Der Kabelkanal 06.10 Carson & Carson 06.55 General Hospital 07.35 Zur Kasse, Schätzchen 08.00 Ganz große Klasse 08.25 Die Chronik der Familie Rius (11) 09.10 Die Gisli-Saga 11.05 Wilhelm Tell - Kämpfer der Gerechtigkeit 11.30 Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson 12.00 Das Erbe - Die Kultur und die Juden 13.00 Happy Days 13.25 Teddy Z 13.50 TV 101 14.40 Carson & Carson 15.30 General Hospital 16.20 Die Chronik der Familie Rius (12) 17.10 Je länger, je lieber 18.45 Mondbasis Alpha 1 19.30 Bunny Lake ist verschwunden 21.20 Verfeindet bis aufs Blut 22.10 Reinhold Messner: Grenzwerte 23.00 Murphy Brown 23.25 Madame's 23.50 Eine verheiratete Frau 01.20 Buffalo Bill und die Indianer 03.20 Los Angeles 1937 04.05 Die Passagierin 05.00 In blinder Wut Eins Plus 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Die Reise nach Palermo 16.40 Cartoons 16.50 Gedichte zum Nachlesen 17.15 Mambo 18.00 Tagesschau 18.05 Die Campbells (65) 18.30 Die Trickfilmschau 18.45 Fury 19.10 Sandmännchen 19.15 Ländermagazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Ich will nicht in seinem Schatten stehen 21.00 Tagesgespräch 21.15 Tatort 22.40 Meister des Liedes 23.20 Wheels And Deals 00.55 Tagesthemen 01.25 Nachrichten und Wetter 3sat 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Frontal 14.15 Ronnys Popshow 15.00 In Concert 15.40 X-Large Spezial 16.30 X-Large 17.00 Mini-ZiB 17.10 Clip 17.30 Countdown 18.00 Sportzeit extra 19.00 heute 19.20 3sat-Studio 19.30 Reise mobil 20.00 Die Schönheit des Schimpansen 21.30 Sibirischer Sommer 21.45 Kulturjournal 21.51 Sportzeit-Nachrichten 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Zeit im Bild da capo 22.30 Club 2 MTV 07.00 Awake On The Wildside 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 17.00 MTV Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 00.00 Post Modern 01.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 03.00 - 07.00 Night Videos ORF 1 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Inspektor Hooperman 09.30 Wir-Vital 09.55 Helfi 10.00 Ein Jahr in der Antarktis (2) 10.30 Caprice 12.05 Sportarena 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Rosa und Rosalind (2) 13.55 Mit Leib und Seele 14.40 Meister von morgen 15.00 Ich und Du 17.00 Mini-ZiB 17.10 Wurlitzer 17.56 ORF heute 18.00 Zeit im Bild 18.05 Wir-Markt 18.30 Das Geheimnis der Sahara (6) 19.22 Wissen aktuell 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.50 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.15 Universum: Spiele des Lebens (11) 21.00 Selfman 21.07 Seitenblicke 21.15 Der Untergang der Titanic 22.40 Tristana 00.25 F.B.I. 01.10 Zeit im Bild ORF 2 08.30 - 09.00 Wetter 12.40 Künstler-Lexikon 12.45 Siegfried 14.05 Spanien 14.50 1000 Meisterwerke 15.00 Inspektor Clousseau - Ein Schuss im Dunkeln 16.35 Königreich Natur 16.45 Bibel im Bild (7) 17.30 Orientierung 18.00 Inspektor Hooperman 18.30 Gaudimax 19.00 Bundesland heute 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.50 Wetter 19.57 Kulturjournal 20.15 Weißblaue Geschichten 21.05 Selfman mit Werbung 21.15 Auslandsreport Spezial 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Zeit im Bild da capo 22.30 Club 2 Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:30 Ekonomia z Mediolanu 10:00 Wiadomości 10:10 Poranek z ekonomią 10:30 Spotkajmy się! 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Wilhelm Tell – serial 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Big! – program dla młodzieży 14:30 Błękitne drzewko – program dla najmłodszych 15:00 Kronika motoryzacyjna 15:30 Czterdziesty równoleżnik na północ i południe 16:00 Big! – program dla młodzieży 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Chcesz wygrać? 18:40 Świat Quark: „Pierwsi nawigatorzy” 19:35 Historia Enzo Biagi 20:00 Wiadomości 20:40 Siedem dni w świecie 21:45 Wysoka klasa (1) 22:45 Wiadomości 23:00 Wysoka klasa (2) 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 Północ i okolice 0:50 Piłka nożna Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD/WDR z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki West 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Südwest 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hessen 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bayern 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Der Kabelkanal z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eins Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku